Getting Fairest (Doll Line)
Getting Fairest is a Ever After High doll line that features the characters in their sleepwear. The line consists of four dolls; Apple White, Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter & Raven Queen, who were all released December 2013. Each doll comes with a nightstand, two extra headpieces and a hand mirror. The webisodes feature outfit designs for other characters in their sleepwear, but no more dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction The outfits were designed for and feature in the webisode True Hearts Day Part 3, they are present in the Chapter Two webisode Apple's Birthday Bake-Off and also seen in most of the TV Specials. Apple White Apple White Getting Fairest Doll.png Boxed Apple White Getting Fairest Doll.png Line: Getting Fairest. Released Date: January 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: She has light pink eye shadow and light pink lips. She wears her open with siding on the left. Clothes: Apple wears a red nighty and pink night gown. The red nighty has a quilted pattern and a black bow at the collar. Apple’s pink night gown has a frilly trim. She also wears white high heeled slippers with red bows on the toes. Accessories: A red apple hair clip, a gold hand mirror, two crowns; a gold one with a red apple and a light pink. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and a shelving unit with accessories. Briar Beauty Briar Beauty Getting Fairest Doll.png Boxed Briar Beauty Getting Fairest Doll.png Line: Getting Fairest. Released Date: January 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: She has light pink eye shadow and light pink lips. Her hair is partly braided back and otherwise flowing free. She has a pink thorny tie wrapped around part of her hair. Clothes: Pink romper pyjamas with printed black rose stem patterns and black lace trim at the top. A hot pink night gown with light pink frilly trim. Light pink wedge heeled slippers with roses on the toes. Accessories: A pink hair tie, a pink compacted mirror, two pairs on sunglasses; one is transparent pink and the other is transparent black with pink detail at the top. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and a shelving unit with accessories. Madeline Hatter Madeline Hatter Getting Fairest Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Getting Fairest Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Getting Fairest Madeline on stand.jpg Line: Getting Fairest. Released Date: December 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-Up: '''Her hair is pulled further back on two pigtails on the side of her head. She has light pink eye shadow and light pink lips. '''Clothes: A white nighty with a blue and pink tea cup and kettle pattern, black and white striped trim at the bottom. Blue night gown with pink frilly trim at the bottom. Purple high heeled slippers with little tea pots on the toes. Accessories: A blue headband with gold kettle, an aqua hand mirror, two more headbands; black with a purple hat embellishment and purple with a blue top hat. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and a shelving unit with accessories. Raven Queen Raven Queen Getting Fairest Doll.png Boxed Raven Queen Getting Fairest Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Getting Fairest Raven Queen's music player.jpg Doll stockphotography - Getting Fairest Raven Queen's shoes.jpg Doll stockphotography - Getting Fairest Raven Queen's shelf.jpg Line: Getting Fairest. Released Date: December 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Black and purple coloured hair, styled in a partial ponytail. Light purple eye make-up and lipstick. Clothes: A light purple nighty with a black, dark purple and white raven pattern, a black lace trim at the bottom. Purple night gown with black lacy cuffs. Black high heeled slippers with little mirrors on the toes. Accessories: A silver pair of headphones, a purple hand mirror, two collars; a silver one and a light purple one with a black clasp. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and a shelving unit with accessories. Category:Doll Lines